Official Album: Walt Disney World Resort Celebrating 100 Years of Magic
Official Album: Walt Disney World Resort Celebrating 100 Years of Magic was the official album for Walt Disney World during the 100 Years of Magic celebration in 2001. It is identical to the 2000 edition, except it has an extra CD with a new track. It is now out of print. Track listing Disc one #"All Aboard!" - Main Street Station – 0:28 #"Fortuosity" - Main Street – 1:43 #"Friend Like Me" - The Enchanted Tiki Room - Under New Management – 2:42 #"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" - The Pirates of the Caribbean – 4:45 #"Bear Band Serenade" - Country Bear Jamboree – 1:46 #"Splash Mountain Medley" - Splash Mountain – 7:57 #"Grim, Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion – 5:38 #"It's a Small World" - "it's a small world" – 3:01 #"Mickey's the Mouse for Me" - Mickey's Toontown Fair – 2:39 #"Seize the Future" - Alien Encounter – 1:19 #"There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" - Carousel of Progress – 2:40 #"Bright Little Star" - Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe – 2:04 #"Epcot Entrance Medley" - Future World – 3:23 #"Test Track Medley" - Test Track – 3:57 #"Impressions de France" - Impressions de France – 9:53 #"Golden Dream" - The American Adventure – 3:50 #"Hooray for Hollywood" - Hollywood Boulevard – 1:28 #"The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Theme" - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror – 1:43 #"The Tree of Life Theme" - The Tree of Life – 3:11 #"Beauty and the Bees (Beauty and the Beast)" - It's Tough to Be a Bug – 2:19 #"Fantasy in the Sky" - Magic Kingdom Park – 7:37 #*When You Wish Upon a Star #*A Whole New World #*The Second Star to the Right #*You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! #*I've Got No Strings #*It's a Small World #*Grim Grinning Ghosts #*The Ballad of Davy Crockett #*Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me) #*Under the Sea Disc two # Bonus Track - "Share a Dream Come True" – 4:10 Unofficial track observations Disc one 4. "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - The Pirates of the Caribbean *Medley: Overture & Burning City - "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" 7. Grim, Grinning Ghosts - The Haunted Mansion *Medley: Foyer, Ballroom, Graveyard - "Grim Grinning Ghosts", Exit, & Little Leota 11. There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow - Carousel of Progress *1994 version 16. Golden Dream - The American Adventure *1993 version 15. Impressions de France - Impressions de France *Not the complete movie score Disc two 1. Bonus Track - "Share a Dream Come True" *Different than the track found on Magic In The Streets: Parade Memories (2001 CD) Production *Compilation and Restoration Producer: Randy Thorton *Executive Producer: Ted Krycko *Production Assistant: Sarah Harris *Mastered by Jeff Sheridan at Soundworks, Hollywood, CA *Additional Research: Heather Neidenback of Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department *Additional Digital Transfers: Steve Litten at Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Department *Additional Mixes by Jeff Sheridan at Soundworks, Hollywood, CA *Album Art Direction by Steve Sterling Disc one 15. Impressions de France *Adapted and Conducted by Buddy Baker 21. Fantasy in the Sky *Music Produced by Ted Ricketts *Arranged and Conducted by David T. Clydesdale *Mixing Engineer: Andy de Ganahl Disc two 1. "Bonus Track - Share a Dream Come True" *Music Produced by Steve Skorija *Orchestration by Mike Watts *Conducted by Greg Smith *Recording Engineer: Tom Vicari *Digital Editing: Kurt Wagner *Recording Studio: Air London *Orchestra: Members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra *Mastered by Bob Katz at Digital Domain, Longwood, FL *Adult Chorus: **Tony Derosa **Michelle Amato **Bryan Harden **Margaret Harden **Michelle Lindahl **Sarah Moore **Randy Nichols **Kurt Von Schmittou **David Wise *Children's Chorus: **Catherine Perrilli **Michael Perrilli **Michael Pulawski **Jeanie Stack **Darla Wood Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Parks Soundtracks